1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate spacing member for keeping a space between two substrates, and has an electronic component positioning function, and an inverter device.
2. Related Background Art
As a method for temporarily fixing (positioning and holding) electronic components such as ICs, capacitors, and electrodes at predetermined positions on a substrate, a method using a fixture tool has been generally known. For example, as a method for temporarily fixing a plurality of electronic components at predetermined positions, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-344199) has been disclosed. According to Patent Literature 1, a fixture tool having a housing portion in which a plurality of electronic components are collectively housed is prepared, and the electronic components are temporarily fixed by pressing the fixture tool against the substrate side while a plurality of electronic components mounted on a predetermined position on a substrate are housed in the housing portion of the fixture tool (refer to Patent Literature 1).